<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet as candy. by Albme94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307222">Sweet as candy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94'>Albme94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Halloween ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Eye Candy, Halloween, Halloween Candy, M/M, Sharing Candy, aziraphale - Freeform, crowley - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley used to be excited about Halloween, but something got him grumpy. Aziraphale is just excited for candy ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Halloween ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet as candy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>‘’Oh, look Crowley!’’</em> Aziraphale looked out the curtain of his bookshop, kids of all sizes walked around the street wearing costumes.<br/>
‘’Ah look!’’ He pointed, Crowley looked over his book, he used to be all for Halloween <em>but…</em> something bothered him this year… Was it because of the <em>almost-apocalypse? </em>Who knows… well <strong>God</strong> but <em>asdfghjkl,</em> we can’t exactly ask <em>her.</em><br/>
<br/>
He put down the book that he wasn’t really reading but had to pretend to do <em>something,</em> Aziraphale pointed all excitedly like a child would at a horse they drove past in a car, the demon looked out, and wouldn’t you guess it.<br/>
A demon costume, ‘’wow, you’re right, that’s…’’ He gestured his hand around ‘’something’’, shrugging as he went back to his seat, Aziraphale grabbed him before he could, dragging him, rather <em>forcefully</em> back.<br/>
‘’Oh, look at the little boy!’’<br/>
Crowley sighed like the drama queen he was, he looked at two boys, around 8 years old, <em><strong>not old enough</strong></em> to be in the street <strong>alone,</strong> noted Crowley.<br/>
‘’Ah... An angel <em>and</em> a demon, you don’t see that every da—Aziraphale?’’ He saw the end of his friend’s jacket, he looked outside.<br/>
<br/>
The little kids smiled wide as Aziraphale moved his hand around and <em>voila!</em> Candy.<br/>
Crowley shook his head, he stuck his head out the door, Aziraphale gestured to his skinny <em>irritated</em> friend, ‘’and this is Crowley! He’s a demon! <strong>Yes!</strong> A real one!!’’<br/>
The kids started to cheer, Crowley on the other hand… <em>Mortified.</em><br/>
He loved kids but this… Aziraphale, <em>no, why.</em><br/>
They started to jump around him shouting ‘’magic! Magic! Magic!’’<br/>
<em>Bastard angel.</em><br/>
With a snap of his finger, their candy bags were filled with candy worms, they cheered loudly.<br/>
‘’Now run along, don’t want to keep your mothers waiting! Bye-Bye!’’ Aziraphale waved, pushing his elbow into Crowley’s side, he waved too, the kids screamed goodbye, slowly fading away.<br/>
<br/>
‘’Oh, wasn’t that <em>joyful’’</em> Aziraphale hummed, he waltzed back inside, Crowley following.<br/>
‘’Maybe we should just buy a lot of candy today, instead of doing—‘’ Crowley gestured air quotes with his fingers, ‘’<em><strong>‘magic’</strong></em>, each time a kid comes around the block.’’<br/>
‘’My dear… You want to <em>participate</em> in Halloween?’’ He gasped for dramatic effect, placing a hand over his chest to <em>really</em> sell it, ‘’does that mean you’re over your <em><strong>sulking?</strong>’’</em><br/>
‘’I am <em><strong>not</strong></em> sulking—‘’ Crowley growled, Aziraphale pointed at him, ‘’not anymore! The spirit of Halloween saved you!’’<br/>
There was no hope, Crowley had become the victim, he had to obey the laws… The laws of a <em>sugar addicted</em> angel…<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
‘’Let’s buy a, <em>oh what's that phrase again</em>…’’ Aziraphale exclaimed as they went down the street to a local shop, ‘’crap ton of candy!’’ The angel smiled wide, Crowley looked at him in shock, ‘’we haven’t ever handed out candy though?” Every year they just… looked at people do <em>things.</em></p><p>‘’Halloween is the time for developing cavities and diabetes” Aziraphale stated carelessly as he went into the store.<br/>
‘’<em><strong>That’s</strong></em> why you want to do this, you want the candy!’’ Crowley had a lightbulb moment, his sweet innocent angel turned around, ‘’oh dear, guess I’ve been busted’’ he sighed, he stepped closer to his favourite grumpy tall snake, ‘’I have my eye candy all year-round, I just want an excuse, <em>well</em>…’’ He smiled like he had several secrets, and none of them were <em>‘those’</em> books he had stashed away in the bag that was under his office desk, that Aziraphale didn’t know Crowley knew about, because he had been snooping.<br/>
‘’What do you mean ‘eye candy’?’’<br/>
Aziraphale sighed sweetly, ‘’I mean <em><strong>you</strong></em> dear.’’<br/>
Crowley’s face flushed red.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided I was gonna do the whole ''Halloween'' fic thing sooo, here ya go :3 Hope you liked it &lt;33</p><p>ik I maybe wrote 'oh' too much, but i can heaaarrrrr himmmmmmmmmm</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>